


沙 海

by 00fortehourS



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00fortehourS/pseuds/00fortehourS
Summary: 蛇毒过后，小王子醒于人鱼应许的故土。





	1. 星辉

明黄灯光渲染了厅堂。屋内摆设全无，却有满满的人声,拥抱,触碰与些微的烟酒气息。

一个高大的男子将Brett举起转了一圈，在童音清脆的笑声中说着“下次再见还抱得动起你吗？”，接着5岁的孩子落到了一个中年女子怀里“oh Brett，有空回来到我们家玩啊！”

“好的二阿姨。”孩子重新踏地之后抱了抱女子的小腿，再冲进另一团亲戚之中找一个最熟悉的人影。时隔多年，现在的Brett已经不记得自己想找的是谁,找着了没有。只记得舷窗外明暗的无数的星火向他挥手，以及机舱中从母亲略沉的嗓子中问到的一个个名词：

“灯火，海峡”“机舱，安全扣带” “行李，托运” “Pacific Ocean” “ Farewell party”

灯火漫不过太平洋的广袤，星火们一颗颗闭上眼睛。那有什么关系？再睁开眼，11岁的Brett迎来了灿烂的阳光。昨天在Catherine家烤的饼干要记得带给Allen，昨天放学时她还在为那支笔跟他生气。上学途中他遇上了Steven，对方友善的提议帮他拿东西，他们边走向教室一边笑当时同班的Clark三年级了还不会出门买东西。

晨间的一切如同Mozart应许后世的世界，每一天都崭新而雀跃。练琴后迎来的黄昏时刻，他会在空无一人的宅院窗口眺望路灯，确认他们今天也守望了这栋房子后扭开唯一知道的电台邀请古典乐家来做客。他喜欢Brahms的热忱与耐心，爱Rachmaninoff在起落之间的辉煌，但也邂逅几个用欢腾节庆包装空洞流沙的家伙，对，Mahler就是箇中高手。后一段时间他成为电视儿童。逻辑神秘的母亲带他去验光配了镜片后说：

“既然都已经近视了就趁看得见时努力学习吧。”

当年他14岁，与儿时朋友同校不多，补习导致动画没法每天都追，琴匣令他在班上显得更不同调。然而只有这个是不能舍弃的，所幸这个是不用舍弃的。他在函数答案出世之际兴奋的抬起手肘舒展，肘击正中同桌男孩的铅笔。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eddy 望着被喷飞的笔，脑中预见了妈妈会怎么看待今天的小考成绩，吐了一口气。邻桌道歉的声音吸引他转过头来，撞进一双蜜色的眼中。一个声音晴翠，满载暖意的亚裔男孩眼中。他转开眼睛低声说没关系，发现对方完全不受这点退懦影响，十分自来熟得开启各种话题：

“你先用着我的笔，我去捡阿~”“这些数字真丑让人怀疑是出题错了还是怎么样？”“跟你说我说今天已经上了10小时课了，整整10小时欸！”“噢，中间有2小时的练琴……”

“你也练琴吗？”Eddy喜欢Debussy，溪流看似永远恬静悠长，激流或瀑布却总在意想不到之处涌现。

“对我拉小提琴”-“我会拉小提琴”

对话忽然中止，Eddy再次打量身旁的同桌-四肢是少年特有的纤长，脸蛋是稚嫩的粉色，而眼中……Eddy不知道对方从自己眼里见到了什么，因为他的目光不再是夜里人家透出的曖曖灯火，而是恒星报以卫星绕崇的无尽光芒。这次，Eddy竟忘了要退缩。


	2. 湖光

“欧拜托，乐团里的Viola都拉得比你好听。妈妈Eddy没有practice啦！”

被姐姐数落的男孩卷起乐谱，同时掩盖了上挑的眉毛与隐忍的微笑。在扭头回房之前还是没忍住，落下一句：

“三小节就开始落拍你好意思说我？”

姐弟之间的斗争Eddy从不退缩，但后天要与Brett和奏Bach而他这周都没时间好好练习。那需要之迫切，他甚至在母亲前来责难之前主动示弱般的承认“Need to practice！”

可是关上房门后Eddy想不起任何一句工整严谨的赋格，此刻在他脑海回响的是Mendelssohn 4，是澎湃的期待与颤动的紧张。澎湃、涓流、奔腾、颤动，这些情感无处梳理最后总是汇流同向一处，同一人。这不正常，他摇头甩去脑中凌乱的杂音却因而震掉了肩托。但他的嘴角失守成大笑，脑海中一个太过收悉的身影总在这个时刻为他伴奏sad violin。

和家里人的冲突化解是最后一步。他难以置信却又不得不信Brett为他生活带来的改变是彻头彻尾的。习惯作团体中年纪最小、最格格不入的那个。静听他人对话犹如坐看船家子女戏水，时间久了也不再自我辩解究竟是不想沾湿或者无船可渡。那人的出现却像是要反转自然定律，Eddy目瞪口呆的看着对方用笑声引来群体的注意，三两分钟之内既自信又温润的取得话题主导，然后轻轻的，缓缓的，将话题的余波荡向房间远端的自己。

这不正常。看见镜子里傻笑的脸后赶紧移开目光撇下嘴角，却总没能在打扫窗台时或最后一节高数解题时抑制好上扬的嘴角。邻座踢了踢正风卷残云收拾着的Eddy，戏虐的问他是去哪嗑这么High的药了？没呢，Eddy说，不过是Vitamin B。

确实没有哪种药能在梦境里依然安抚疼痛。夜里抽搐的双腿让Eddy梦见坠崖，但他在崖底的潭水中遇见了宁芙。神话中的精灵成群轮唱着，其中一个恶趣的将荷叶罩在他脸上。Eddy拨开荷叶，水仙子的领唱者有双潋滟的眸子。


	3. 蛇影

3  
指尖勾上池岸，灵巧的手肘将几乎窒息的左肺打捞上来。Brett将次氯酸钠咳出之后转过身看50尺外的大型石英钟。仍在发黑的视线看不清现在是凌晨后几刻，却能一眼看出室内泳池空无一人。这样今天就不必担心Tchaikovsky在赛季来临前再多偷走他一夜睡眠了。明天早起吃蛋挞吧，他被自己的想法逗得发笑。

游到对岸，吹干头发，上床睡觉。只是协奏曲不甘心就这样被他抛在脑后，Brett无奈又好笑的发现左手划过眼际时折出揉弦的姿态，细致的角度在水影折映之下像数条交缠的小蛇。

他想起下午在父亲衣橱深处发现的礼物袋。盘绕的蛇躯组成琉璃瓶身，合着淡红色泽的香精像是捆束谁的心脏。近年来除了获奖时全家出去庆功的时候，他就没见过父母比邻而坐。一瓶精贵的香水或许可以弥补匮乏的团聚时间吧。Brett猛地沉潜，在浮力撑举破水而出的刹那将不安与焦虑甩在身后。

初中最后一年的最后一场比赛，他遇见了许久不见的Clark。两双眼睛在空中交会时他没有捕捉到对方的惊讶，取而代之是一种晦暗的审视。Brett在被唱名时僵硬的伸手环住奖杯，又在下台时被母亲僵硬的整个环抱。散场时他不敢再和过去的友人眼神相接，双方家长互相恭维之后他终于尝试发出下次一起游玩的邀请。对边经历了一场短暂的沉默，Clark的母亲赶忙用“真好”，“听起来很棒”，“还不快答应”填塞空气。

正午的阳光被车门砰的一声斩断的时候他发觉自己的心脏猛地错拍。暑假在这个声部的曲谱标明了长休止记号，而他既不知道长度又落了拍点。但那又如何，Brett想，他无能为力—事实上，他已经用尽全力。他看着母亲将新的奖杯加入客厅长桌，一一擦拭所有峥嵘的棱角让反射的光芒填充屋内时，对自己扯出一个微笑。

所幸天神似乎认为他初中的尾声不能这般草草结束—至少不能缺了一场百人合唱的神剧。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
他们所在的青年乐团暑假受邀往英国演出，前一日在表演处的教堂观赏《弥赛亚》。Eddy在人潮涌动推挤之下无意又刻意的拖着乐团同桌及旅店室友的手，收获Brett在晨间发现他不会浆衣而无奈帮忙时的眼神。

“天啊好多人，我们明天……就在这演奏吗？”

“你再说一次那三个主题分别是什么？”

“管风琴好有气势，弦乐真的能被听见吗？”

Eddy惯常不是这样多话的人，大约要和Brett一同欣赏神剧的概念太过有趣—就仿佛是要吸着兴奋剂接受镇静剂—结果算是诚然吧，亦不然。

用气势来形容管风琴实在略显不足。Eddy全身神经追随音浪起伏摆荡，又被余音笔挺的声闻梳理平顺。这直接令他呼吸急促掌心冒汗，无意识的去扣隔壁人舒展的指头。

“老天你流手汗！”Brett压抑的惊叫与略带鄙夷的眼刀一同飞来，此时Eddy如愿听见了弦乐。小提琴为人声进场虔诚的颤音，Eddy别无他法，只能眨眼睛任泪水坠落。

“对不起嘛，我真的好爱violin。”Eddy轻轻笑着吐气逼去眼里的泪花，视线回复清晰时发现对方深深探进自己的眼里，眉头微皱。怎么了？我流鼻涕了吗？Brett的瞳色在熄灯的暗影中沉了不止一个色阶，那阴翳的区块翻着Eddy唤不出名的情绪，他有些震惊於那样的事物会盛在这样一个人的眼里。对方低头朝他丢了一块手帕屏避回视，Eddy则用剩下的时光感受身旁人的漫不经心。到底怎么了？是眼泪所以惹得Brett不高兴吗？可现在不是道歉的好时机，事实上道歉本身也不是上乘的选择，那么到底……?

_“His yoke is easy, and His burthen is light.”(因為祂的軛是輕盈的、祂的擔子是勘任的。)_

大合唱迎来第一部分的结尾。唱词第二次响起之前，Eddy身旁的人猛地站起身。

“Brett，还没有……!”-“我出去一下。”

Eddy在甩脱震惊后只来得及看对方消失在幽暗中。


	4. 誓约

4  誓约

《哈利路亚》响起时，全场观众依照惯例肃立致敬。

他去了哪里？他能去哪里。房卡钥匙都还在胡须发白的Mr. Webster包中（现在应该随着持有人惊醒后起身的动作发出嬉笑声），距离表演结束的时间还有将近一钟头。Eddy再忍不住焦虑开始寻人。Brett一定还在这里。演出期间正后方入场的拱门绝不会开启，那就只剩下两旁相连的廊道了。

来时专注与身旁人问答的孩子这才注意到古建筑的沧桑宏大。脉络分明的扶壁镶嵌无数阴影，青灰色巨硕石柱擎起一望无尽的拱廊，挑高的拱肋汇为一颗颗黝暗黑洞的星。圣乐第二部分的女高音此刻远的有些失真，像林中女巫对离群的孩子发出邀请。Eddy忍住全身战栗转下其中一座幽暗的阶梯，走近底部听到一串声响时险些踩空。管风琴适时的遮避Eddy稳住身形的响动，摘下眼镜的孩子毫无所觉仍自压抑着啜泣。

Eddy感觉被人从头浇了一盆冰。世上有神吗？若有，会默许一个孩子在祂的殿堂中恸哭而毫无作为吗？

那你又会如何作为?清晨的阳光洒在相同的廊道，他为眼前的景象与自身的质问屏息伫立。从昨日开始不在状态的友人今天早早离开了酒店，Eddy抱着琴在同样的地点找到Brett时距离预演还有半个小时。

廊道一侧的彩绘玻璃向内透出天光，柔和聚焦於长廊尽头的花窗。早来的竖琴手疏懒的拨弦，室内平添了点点雪色光棱，纷纷扬扬附向窗边青少年散发的冷冽气场。Eddy的身体颤抖双脚却在他下意识的自动向前。窗棱上的圣像越发清晰，洒落的宝血点滴殷红。当Leonard Cohen的《[Hallelujah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELOqTy6HEvE)》响起，窗边的人以鼻尖吻上琴头开始细声祷告。开阖的唇齿吞吐赭红的光晕以及愈发梗塞深沉的音节，Eddy呼吸突然凝滞手足无措，他感觉自己正在见证天使堕狱的瞬间，又像在窥视异教徒向圣母屈膝。

“……无论逆境或顺境，无论贫穷或富贵，青春或衰老……你是否愿意—”—“我愿意！”

尴尬，沉默。Brett被两人间的近距惊得退后一步，窗花的艳红从脸上离去，他看起来既苍白又困惑，连眨了数下眼睛。上行琶音迎来Hallelujah二次重唱。

“噗……这和说好的不一样。”

“说好的什么？”

Eddy首先笑了起来。他并不知道是什么困扰着天使，更不知道自己仓促打断的是什么仪式，只知道在神名的颂赞中他不会再让Brett哭泣。

“当然是—”他从口袋里掏出对方洗净的手巾向前平伸，挑起左眉“交换戒指阿”

Brett看看手帕再盯回Eddy，面无表情。他可能不会哭但开始生气了。Eddy错开视线，脑袋急速计构思着语言。亲爱的你真令我失望？还来这个会被当场打死吧；我们去采排吧？可团员都还没到呢。不管了就两个人也可以，至少还有竖琴……

“亲爱的，可接好了~”弄明白对方做了什么之前Eddy只来得及辨认语调中的戏虐。下一秒鼻尖就被拍上了一个微黏的木盒，他从松木气息的拥吻回神后一边尖叫一边拿弓戳向Brett。两人最后护着自己的乐器在长廊上竞逐，脚步与嬉笑声响彻厅堂，而这引发了竖琴手的不满。

* * *

 

尾奏本应轻灵呢喃的曲子被Susan用爆裂的浊音和弦取代，Brett一直知道那姑娘没看上去那样腼腆温煦，笑着再把难题丢给同伴。

“天怒人怨了，现在怎么办？Brett还记得两人第二次见面自己在舞台上向观众致敬，许多人拍手呼喊Brett的名字，而这个男孩只是安静的坐在那用充满渴望与期待的大眼锁定自己。他注视着努力蹭去自己鼻头松香的男孩，在对方回看的时候却转而看向了小提琴。这场风波影响了他的行为模式，他现最想做的竟是试探对方与自己印象中的差距。

“那我们一起玩吧。（Then let`s play together. ）”

Eddy闭上眼，在拨弦汹涌难测的变奏中找到切入点，轮唱着竖琴方才终于捡回的主旋律。楼上的Susan做出让步，Brett可以想见她的左手退回中音区，愉悦的接受挑战。但这显然这不是一场公平的斗争。看熟友人变换的把位后，Brett用八度涵盖了Eddy的音程拉奏同样的旋律，音量失衡让Eddy皱起眉头，但眼里依旧是方才的诙谐玩味。

在还没见过Eddy拉琴之前Brett便知道他拥有天赋。那是基于感觉再佐证相处种种推断而出的结论。现在，让我看看这天赋的程度。

Eddy暂停运弓，在终止式来临前想出一句对位，绅士般撑举着竖琴来到结尾。神奇的是Brett甚至不觉得嫉妒。大厅处爆出掌声与欢呼，他只感到丰沛的喜欢。对音乐，对Eddy，对人们再度满溢的喜欢。Brett朝阶梯口偏了偏头，身边的男孩眨眨眼，飞快的吻了他的脸颊，在Brett没能做出反应前扯着他的手上楼「谢幕」。


	5. 狐

5 狐

Eddy有些后悔拒绝了母亲的陪同，才落得提着生日贺礼杵在别人家的门口进退两难。

屋内流泄的4/4拍曲风甜如枫糖，衬得随之起舞的人们也散发着琥珀色光芒。Brett的母亲与他仅有三分相似，但Eddy觉得加总母亲和姐姐，甚至算上他自己也不足其中的一分。这感受在细看Brett专注练习时格外明显，而那人现在正挽着赋予他姣好面貌的主人，侧耳听着呢喃的指令划出狐步。 少年不时低头对母亲说些什么，稠腻如浆的女声将这些呓语强行划归抒情。Eddy忽然感觉烦躁感觉自己是卑劣的窥探者，却止不住靠近窗边的脚步。洛可可风格的帘吊半掩着回旋的人影更遑论看清他们的神情，但至少能从唱词中将那逐渐沉稳成熟的男声离析出来。

“……好吗？”

Eddy喜欢听Brett说话，不只因为变声前后的完美12度，更是倾慕他执掌话题时的不容置疑。好吗？可以吗?你愿意吗?这些期艾的语助词对Brett来说扭捏尴尬，就算对向是师长，Brett也总能从将听来恳切的问句说得像是肯定句。然而他此刻在好友的声线中只捕捉到纯粹的期盼。那脆弱的，恳求的，卑微的，期盼。

* * *

 

某夜的聚餐之后，他敲开书房的门坐在了父亲书柜旁的扶手椅上，姿态僵硬。

“怎么来了，”父亲深沉的嗓音夹藏喜悦，或者不是。

“Want a men’s talk?”

“……是有一个女生，我们约过几次看书然后……”不只是一个也不只是看书。Brett向来招异性喜欢，然而他身边的人总像交际舞伴不能固定，只是他从没将这些事告诉眼前这个人。但是当他听着对方洪亮的笑声震动着真实的喜悦时，笑容也跟着爬上嘴角，这次甚至没有在被父亲的手拍上肩膀时感觉陌生。

“Oh，my boy, you grew up so fast.” Brett许久没有审视过父亲，久的几乎快忘了他的幽默温和，忘了与冷漠的五官截然不同的热度。

\------------------

那个努力抽高的身影等在校门口，一如往常。

“嘿，bro”-“噢hi，怎么……”

“抱歉，被老师留下讨论一个企划，没想到要这么久。”

“要是能有个装置能录下脑中的声音，即时传给想发给的人就好了。”

“那会很棒！如果想到什么乐句记不起篇名就可以直接问你了！”

Brett 清楚知道Eddy吞回的话是什么，3年了，他却仍不清楚对方这样做的原因。在Brett的社交圈中没有哪个男孩会放过责怪他人的话题。而他刚巧还知道Eddy不是那种几句话就能忘记对方作为的人-数个早晨Eddy目送先下车的同学们阴冷晦涩的目光出卖了他。

然而对方看起来很满足，投入于这个话题之深甚至开始讨论技术环节。有趣的是虽然Eddy是那样有天分，Brett从没在他身上看到演奏家的影子。这个聪颖的孩子可以成为任何人，Brett甚至敢断言那些在他脑海中累计的知识和几年后的迟来的叛逆会让他的生命急剧转折—

“阿，是啊，科学家们得克服这些因素。等你发明出来记得要先给我用”

Eddy探寻的目光刚刚写着自我怀疑，仿佛生怕自己失去交谈的兴趣。这个吞吞吐吐的Eddy，每天等他一起放学的Eddy乖的像是一头驯兽，而他此刻无力理清原因。

\--------------------------------------

“你们是怎么遇见的？”

“……噢你是说和你母亲阿？” 来不及隐匿的震惊，迟疑，释怀。Brett有时厌恶极了自己能读懂这些东西，尤其是对他的双亲。那日他参加母亲朋友的婚宴，新人在圣坛交换誓言，礼成的那一刻他听见身旁压抑的啜泣声。

“妈妈，怎么了……?”

“没什么……对不起……我真的太喜欢婚礼了。”

Brett没见过这样的喜极而泣，事实上他从没听过母亲哭。所以他跟着挤出笑容并回答自己也相当喜欢。数个月后他在教堂被友人眼里的感叹与满足灼刺，才不得不面对自己刻意忽视了本质—一个本就欢喜的人怎会需要挤出笑容。

“爸爸，我上次到衣柜里找衬衫，看到了那个礼物。所以你们是怎么遇到的？”

\--------------------------------------

荧幕上，Silvia Marcovic在乐团协奏下演绎Lalo 的Espagnole ，Eddy还沉浸在第二小节就被强度高音轰炸的震惊与满足，他却感到那是振颤的焦躁从髋骨向上窜动，喧嚣着要从他的眼里喷薄，崩裂。

“Hey，来试试看这个！”

Brett扶虚着额，半闭着眼听Eddy取琴，调音，接着几乎是立刻重现方才的播音。他知道自己至少应该表示惊叹，然后催Eddy按播放键为自己多争取数十分钟的沉默，但他错过了时机。

“Brett，你不舒服吗？要不要喝水……”

“不试试看吗？下礼拜发谱哎。”

不我不想。“有些什么音？”

Eddy尽责的告诉了他所有音名以及他在那10秒内试奏摸索出的技巧与感受。不我不需要这些，今天不要。Brett随意至极的拿过对方的乐器，第七声不负期望的在E弦划下碎裂不全的哀鸣。这时他应该侧头向对方挑起半边的眉毛，但他错过了时机。

“Cool，那我们继续”-“你为什么不说呢？”

楊伯堯，你闭嘴。 “……说什么?”-”Brett you suck. ”

“又没……”-“或者问我为什么要拿你的乐器；说早上和你同一班车的人都做了些什么。你什么都不说什么都不做，将来要怎么捍卫自己的音乐，自己的理想？”

该死的给我闭嘴，对方善良的找台阶下而自己却用戳人痛处转移话题。但如果现实早就不能被粉饰，又有几个人需要台阶？

\--------------------------------------

他们对视太久，Brett紧绷的角膜快要撑不住假作的冷漠。

“Come here, my boy.”被扯进父亲怀里的时候他闭上眼，那双臂膀太过轻柔太过强大，致使他唯一感觉到的是二尖瓣暂时的脱力。

“这只是我和 **你母亲** 之间的事情。”

“什么时候？”森蚺在他心上再次绞紧，逼他吐出躯壳里仅剩的气息，但还不能放弃。现在不能。

他听见男人在他耳边叹气。 “太迟了Brett。太迟。”

所以，是他错过了。那他还错过了什么？原来关在房内练习的每个瞬间他都忽视着脚下的方寸一片片瓦解，遗漏着相和的心音一声声剥离。过去如何盲目，此刻便如何疼痛。这很公平，他告诉自己，蛇吻落下时的剧痛很公平。他不想再多看这世界一眼，只能听取谎言如蜜，麻痹他的神经抽离他的思绪。

“Brett， my son，我保证什么都不会变的。”

\--------------------------------------

皮肉上细细的疼将他拉回现实。Brett恍惚记得自己和被惹怒的友人缠斗倒地，对方最后放弃了捶打他麻木的胸口，转而在肩上留下牙印。

疼痛没有所谓，但这些日子他染上了触碰他人厌恶症。所幸这个伏在身上抽搭的生物此刻只是愤怒的幼兽，毛皮在金彤的夕色中微微发颤。于是他伸出右手拂过对方的发丝，脊椎。每一下都是些微的战栗。

“会好的。没事的。都会过去的。”

然后抽出左手，环住他的刺猬，他的狐狸。


	6. 暗哑

6  暗哑  

 “Eddy， 我很抱歉……”-“别再道歉了！”

为什么？他努力收合所有不悦，将自己生命的残须败蕊扫罗进谦和文雅的亚裔面皮之下；他尽心摆出一切美好，想那颗星辰的暗淡喑哑回复光华灿烂的最初模样。但到了最后，对方仍只是想看他破朽腐去的内里以衬起自己不幸。而Eddy甚至都不知道这个所谓的不幸是什么。

 “如果道歉有用,时间回到你扯那些鬼话之前”与他抗争，让他不得不直视你。Eddy看见心底那嘲讽的自己扬起的眼尾。而你得到了从未有过的亲近 _。_ 拥抱。Brett的拥抱。Brett被他摔落在地却主动给与的拥抱。那高亢又浓腻的声调破开一阵颤笑，Eddy将自己从Brett身上抽开审视口不择言的朋友。推开对方的瞬间他感到一阵硬皮撕裂甲沟的钝力。和被他拥抱的时候一样。

“那就是你该告诉我这半年到底发生了什么事情的时候。”半年。Brett和他心中的扭曲的面孔一同微笑了起来，然而两造音容仍是那样天差地远。因他悉数岁月，为他保留尊严，令他破涕为笑，予他片面誓约，任他划开血肉。甚至对方只是沉默的笑着便能拥有这一切,何其不公。

“说啊。你母亲会很开心你能说出来。”这活是怎么出口的?有什么根据？Eddy脑中存储着Brett带来的感触那部分为吐出这个句子感到骄傲又瑟缩。果然，那白净面孔上褪去了苦涩，换上无比晦暗的凝视。Eddy又一次满意的发觉他们之间没有那么的不同。

* * *

 

母亲。这些日子他始终不敢多想的母亲。他望进对方对方纯黑的眼眸，想到他们的初遇。那深得无以踹度的双瞳反溢出自己眼里灿烂的光。若不是看过这一幕，他几乎要以为此刻的沉郁全都属于Eddy。沉默。

“兄弟你会是个好心理医生。”在数次尝试吐出言语未果后，Brett Yang从胸腔挤出今天第一个真诚的感叹。沉寂的时刻令他想到时间，他们的成长，毕业还有……是的他怎么就没想到呢？自己毕业在即，他可以和母亲谈，说服她一同离开。Brett真诚的感叹Eddy的提议，却见对方的双眼猛然瞪大，燃烧着控诉与愤怒。

“而我会告诉你的……就在你邀请那些人旁观下一场比赛之后。”而Brett能将他们平息，就像以往对所有其他人的每一次。他忽然感受到久违的脉动，像沉困Mahler 永恒循环的极弱音节，终於与所有声部同时被指挥扬手点醒。

“In Queensland? No way！”

“他们不去算他们输，而如果你不问……兄弟这是我欠你的，我依然会说，但你输了。”Brett满意的看着那些愤慨转为怀疑不安，直到再度搅入悠长的黑燧。像是流沙。致命而安详。而他将是首先迈过这沙漠的人。

* * *

 

他们不知道的是，那是Eddy家允许他毕业前参加的最后一场赛事。事实上就连团练也不常放行了。这个暑假，陈家在争执不休中送走了前往英国的长女，学校送走了连Brett在内的毕业生，最令Eddy无法接受的是，连陈杨两家和也有一场半正式的送别。

“恭喜，冠军男孩。我真该录下那些死小孩的表情给你看。”他推开数学题库为Brett开门，迎来满室晨光。

“我有看到了。才要恭喜你，freshman。”Eddy打起精神挤出一点笑容。

“怎样，忽然发现让人敬佩没那么有趣了吗？嘿，爸妈决定先分居，妈妈和我会搬到大学附近。来，这是给你的。”Brett塞来一个包装巨大的游戏机。

“所以……”Eddy接过礼物时不得不退后一步。身体挣扎着平衡时艰难的挤出两个字后，停止描绘抛物线的脑这才明白对方其实不想谈夹在句中的内容。

“对这就是我要跟你说的事情。”

“好。所以你把它放这边是为了之后跑来玩吗？”

“为什么这么说？”

“因为我在戒严期了，bro”

“Damn，我都忘了。‘No game before you doctor la!’ 该给你买七龙珠弹珠就好。下次寄给你。”两人笑骂着作势抢夺盒子，但Brett果然在碰到自己的手之前退回了门边。你看，完美结局。他履行了承诺完全可以现在就走。

“Brett，我也有事跟你说。”他降低音量并转身把碍事的大盒子搁置在地。这成功令对方靠近了一步。

“我也要申请Queensland音乐学院。”

“什么？我以……哇兄弟，哇！”Brett知道这代表什么，他反身关上房门再走回来。两人靠的更近了。

“但你不是……你母亲”-“我会证明给她看。我会用足以考上医学院的分数申请音乐学院。我想说的是……”

他甚至听得出自己声音里哪些是欣喜哪些是绝望。Brett仿佛终于意识到这距离小于他习惯的太多而稍微后倾。但Eddy已经不在乎了。他的世界、能力、界限合起来，都不及眼前这个人曾带给他的冲击令他在意。多么可悲多么病态，Eddy想着。如果Brett现在被吓走了，他难过得想,便可以回到自己平淡陈腐的世界抹平心绪。

“你问过我，将来要怎么捍卫自己的音乐和理想……Well， I don`t need to. Cuz you will do it for me.”最后他仍然没有将话说死，但对方瞪大了的眼昭示着明了的震惊，他想闭上眼睛等待宣判，却被一声细碎的响动惊得看向门口。

房门依然闭着，但随着门外玻璃杯撞击门板发出闷响后，一行米色的饮料流进门缝里。而他们碰巧都知道唯有谁能隔着门板听清自己儿子有些含糊的声音。霎时间Eddy感觉有1000支piccolo围着他轰鸣，他习惯性的看向那个如今只与他齐高了的友人，对方眼里现在有着截然不同的惊吓，但他在眨眼间做了一个决定。


	7. 星夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说好开车就行，搞什么承上启下？

7

“我几乎都要相信了-如果不是那么了解你”为了让声音更好的传播，Brett退后一步。他忽然发觉他们之间永远是Eddy主动贴近而自己拉开距离。

“可是你太倔强，太深沉，太eddy*,如果只是为了别人的梦想背书你会失衡。”然后他笑了，这笑意是Eddy最喜欢的，无论如何他都会回应。Brett不敢问自己，为何在察觉到门口的动静时反而松了口气、在对方将双眼眯成月牙之后才敢直视神情。

* * *

 

 Brett不懂得爱。这是Eddy上大学后第二次安抚好友的前交往对象时得出的结论。

“嗝…….他怎么能那么云淡风轻?你知道吗….，他最后竟然亲我这里！”半醉而愤怒的女孩狠狠戳上自己的额头，自诩为女性化的Eddy开启标准女性友人模式，即时拦住钢琴家灵秀的指头，半哄半骗的送人回家后目光寻向方才Brett扎进的人群中。分别时他也是半醉的。现在他正倚着酒吧的走廊边听一个女孩说话。

走廊，门口，额间。Brett永远停驻能够轻易离去的所在。坏就在他太过亮眼，总有人会愿意先将真心交出。等轮到他付出另一份信任与亲密的时候，只等到他的沉默。他的笑。

又送别几个友人后来到门廊的那个角落，Eddy发现那个女孩是他们的故友Susan。只见Susan将脸埋进Brett颈窝，姿态亲昵而关心的向他说着什么。Eddy感到心弦一紧，他最喜爱的陈厚嗓音犹豫着响起。

“不是的。我家里人……”

\-------------------------

“Eddy喜欢你。”竖琴手直白的发言对比腼腆的外貌如此熟悉，Brett笑着灌下杯中剩余的酒水。

“那是。他是我的Eddy。Susan? 你在……..?”但Brett料不到对方会冷不防地贴近。

“说实话。你和其他人……是不是…..因为家人？”他明白在其他人眼里这算是频繁的交往再分手，但Brett只是无法拒绝这些温煦的关怀，却每每在被贴近之后害怕灼伤。但这也是他无法出口的事，只好从对方误会的面向切入。

“不是的，我家里人……Oh Eddy，你在这里啊！”martini前调的清冷散去，醺甜的韵致令他看不清眼前的挚友。但Eddy眼中永远能反映出自己,反应出冷。而他此刻正需要被提醒原本的模样以保持人形。Eddy二话不说，几乎是抓过Brett后向女孩简短道别。他们今夜的第一句话是在车上说的，Eddy的声音在云里雾中竟然还能传来一股怒意。

“回你家去。”

“No……去Eddy那……”

“为什么凌晨2点我还要让一个醉鬼留宿？”

“因为……Eddy是最棒的，嗝..….”其实他没有那么醉，至少还能去想方才中断的话题。喜欢？当然，他也十分喜欢。但喜欢是痛苦的来源，而爱是自私的表彰。到家后Eddy沉默着，但琴酒在他脑中幻出言语。Angelina很难过？我感到很抱歉，她是好女孩。Susan？我有跟你说过她就是表里不一吗？不是那种表里不一就是……她说了什么？Eddy，她说了一件 **有趣** 的事…….

“什么事？”Brett感觉Eddy声线颤抖，于是张开眼睛搜寻他最爱的眼眸。他们没有笑意。

“‘Eddy爱你’。而我说我知道。”于是他开了一个玩笑。Brett总想用笑意弥封Eddy投射的一切纷乱-该来的总是会来，恐惧有什么意义。爱和喜欢存在巨大的差别-父亲喜欢自己，但他爱那个弟弟和他背后的某个人；母亲爱他，但决定学着喜欢那个被亲生母放弃的孩子。

“‘你知道？’”我知道了，我知道的，不会再视而不见了。脑海中的声音停顿，最终嘶竭的吐出一句咒骂。他被拉入一滩滚烫昏眩的泥淖中，除了缺氧带来的过度换气没什么不适的。Brett在终於能够入眠之际，却被一阵锐痛惊醒。

\-----------------------

“你知道？”Eddy觉得自己快疯了。你知道什么？双手摩挲对方腹部细腻的肌肤时，唇齿掘获爱人口中苦艾的涩味时，对方甚至轻声回应着。愤怒与不堪带他回到那个秋季的午后。想狠狠撕开对方的血肉，质问跳动的心怎能周旋於众多关切而无所动摇，怎能在理解的背后藏着漠然，藏着好自为之。Susan 淡粉的唇膏半印在左领口处，他扯破湿皱的衬衫，猛地挺入Brett时咬上他的左肩，接着用沾满腥味的甜腻深吻着，平息Brett的疼痛和哀鸣。

进入瞬间的紧塞与温润同时掐息了他部分的狂躁。他抬头审视着Brett泫然欲泣而不解的眸，怜爱地舔舐淌下的泪水，和以往一般先向对方服软。

“我是你的。”缱绻里的坚定令Brett瑟缩着动摇，然而Eddy抽身便是猛地再入。

“嗯啊…..! ”-“这代表我愿意等你换舞伴，等你酒醒，等你终于愿意面对。”No……Ed…….生涩莽撞的次次撞击令Brett的呜鸣支离破碎，但Eddy终于明白，要让这个人直视晦暗只能使他疯狂。他摆平Brett推拒的手，拉起左腿更深得顶入。

“愿意收留你整个月而不问原因” -“Eddy……please……”

“愿意安抚所有被你态度伤害的人，愿意成为‘你的’而不是‘我们’”

“但我不会永远等下去”

“楊博堯，你……愿意成为我的吗？”

\-----------------------

橄榄的酸涩已吊不住神识，Brett感觉呼吸和脉搏生出了自我意识，随Eddy在他身上最细致的作为喷薄或收匀。不变的是腔室内的麻痒不断累积，疼痛在这未曾认识的感官肆虐下早已无关紧要。Brett的意识东分西散，耳边的呓语成了唯一能攀附的脉络。

“愿意……不问原因”所有感知在刹那间放大千倍，Brett惊恐的发现身上的人抽了出去，上身撑在自己的上空切断所有接触。那痒意却是成倍的攀升，连带着脚尖的经脉都隐隐抽作。

“Eddy……please……”Brett伸手想碰触对方的脸，却被轻轻一吻放回身侧。

“愿意安抚所有被你态度伤害的人，愿意成为‘你的’而不是‘我们’”

 Brett闷哼出声，但自尊使他无法再开口索求。此刻之前他从没有求过Eddy。小时候Brett认为这是因为自己不需要他，分明一直是自己照顾他多一些。然而回头看去，他游离在无可名状的自责与震惊的时刻比自己想象中多的多。那些时候，是Eddy读懂他每一个简单的表述，每一句小小的感叹。支称起不需要他来经营的自己的生活片段。

“但我不会永远等下去” 巨大的空虚与上方的压力几乎逼得他崩溃，空气中稀释过的麝香味此刻更真实清晰。Brett近乎愤恨地想着那个要挟他的人，那个哭鼻子孩童过往的丑事与难堪，却忽然发觉每一幕都夹杂着自己的伤害，或者同等样的难堪。

“楊博堯，你……愿意成为我的吗？”

你也拉小提琴吗。 我愿意。可那又没什么。这八个月究竟发生什么事。可你太倔强太深沉。成为你的而不是我们。Eddy喜欢你。喜欢。爱。原来如此。竟然如此。本该如此。他用尽力量揽住对方，在体温相融的刹那颤抖着喷薄。

“……我愿意。”

* * *

 

日夜颠倒的巡演，无止无休的策划，这一切疯狂丰伟而明了简洁，源自于他的叛逆与他的厌倦。巡演结束后一日，Brett起床摸索枕旁的眼镜却先摸着往日本的机票证明。

“行程是什么？”他看了眼日期区间，心想Eddy的少女心真是坚固。但白眼不适合在起床后翻。

“报告船长，已经规划好航程”

这么贴心的吗？所以那夜Brett不得不攀附身边人走完透明步道并且挂在对方胸口调节心率时，他认真思考被插电熨斗贴着心口烫后对方的生还率。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯。我好了。松开。” 如果不是Eddy搬过自己的脸仔细审视他大约根本不会答。

“No no no，想象下一秒这玻璃就会破……嗷!只是想一下嘛别捏哈哈哈……Okay，be serious now, what would you ask me?”总算来了。

“为什么是这个日期？”每年的这一日他总会收到一些惊悚或者惊喜。Brett试着向下看到第二个选项。无边无际的墨色缀着大阪市明媚的夜光，这让他想到来处而暂时忘了鬼影憧憧的失重感。

“因为这是驯服的日子。”

“什么意思？”

“那是第二个问题了，换我。”我跟个无赖一起环游世界并且幸存了。Brett不可思议的看向Eddy，后者一扫眼里的戏虐，认认真真的望着他。如今的他已经不再反感与人对视，但Eddy一直以来是那个例外。那黑曜石般的眼眸如实倒映着身后的夜景，Brett仿佛回到那年的机舱向外眺望，有父母与涡流*缠绕机身的呢喃。原来你一直都在。

“现在，你看到的是谁？”他从回忆中清醒过来，有些懊恼自己没能看透伴侣的心绪。

“你姐姐。"

“……蛤？”-“严格来说是你妈。我在想你回去和他们交代这事的表情。尤其是伯母。”

“Damn，哪会……我妈可是对你赞不绝口，她还-等等Bretty Bang 你难道真想过和我姐……?”

“可能哦”-“什么话你给我说清楚！”-“但这是第二个问题了。换我"

     最后他还是弄懂了驯服的意思。清晨汗湿淋漓的Brett被床友从发心抚摸至尾椎，他惊慌地想要逃开，但宽厚的手掌像一把钝刀嵌进他的肌理，而挣扎只能加快沉沦的速度。

“这就是你当时的感觉？”闪烁的星眸脉脉摇弋。

“Eddy我很抱……”-“Do not apologize. You’re my ‘beau soir’ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *英文字 eddy 有漩涡，涡流之意


End file.
